More than words
by yugi'sgirl222
Summary: A series of short fics based around Jack/Yusei. Kingcrabshipping.
1. Clock

So what I decided to do was pick a word at random and write a short fic about it with Yugioh 5Ds!

First of (hopefully) many short fics centred around JackXYusei.

I'll try and update 'Truth or Dare troubles' soon. No excuse for the long delay really, just starting uni really swept me away and now its exam time...I hate exams.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5Ds or any of its characters. I wish that I did...*sigh* the possibilities

Anyways, enjoy

**Word: Clock**

...

Jack watched the clock tick slowly, the rhythmic pattern of its hands taunting him and reminding him of just how long he had left until he could claim his prize. Bored of watching it move, Jack turned his head away from the gadgets hypnotic movement and toward the boy in the centre of the room.

Upset, he found that nothing had changed. Yusei was still tinkering away on his D-Wheel, occasionally checking the computer monitor beside him. Jack huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"You done yet?"

Yusei looked up from his work, a thin layer of sweat glistening on his brow. For a moment, Jack was blinded by the sight. The signer looked wonderful, his T-shirt sticking tightly to his chest as it moved with every breath he took. Yusei's jacket lay discarded on the chair beside him, clearly not needed on the hot day, leaving Yusei's toned arms exposed.

"-Jack? Are you listening?"

The older signer shook himself from his musings. Why was Yusei talking to him again?

"What?"

Yusei sighed, closing his eyes briefly.

"I said that I've already told you I'll be done at four"

Jack looked again at the clock, its face winking mischievously at him as he read 3:35. He sighed dramatically and dropped himself on the nearest couch, the springs creaking in protest.

"But you've been at it all day! Why not stop now?"

The black-haired male continued tinkering away, reaching for the spanner lying hazardously behind him. He spoke wearily, his bright blue eyes drooping tiredly.

"Jack, you know that I have to get these done if we want to enter the WRGP. I can't afford to cut corners"

Yusei yawned before tightening a few screws and placing the snapper down. He then turned to his computer monitor and began fiddling with the program. Jack's eyes softened as he watched the almost asleep boy in front of him. Yusei was working so hard, all so they could enter the tournament together. He deserved a break.

Jack's eyes glinted dangerously as he suddenly stood up from his seat and marched over to the unsuspecting boy. Wrapping his arms around Yusei's waist, Jack pulled the boy up from his work, ignoring his surprised yell of protest.

"Jack! What are you doing?"

Paying no attention to Yusei's question, Jack hoisted the boy over his left shoulder, moving him a bit to make it more comfortable.

Yusei squealed, the sound foreign as it fell from his lips. Adjusting to his circumstances, Yusei frowned in protest, banging his fists against Jack's warm back.

"Let go of me!"

"..."

"Let GO of me!"

"No"

The signer stopped his protesting, surprised at the authoritive tone of Jack's voice. This was something other than his usual demands. Jack's voice was deeper, his tone more intense. He clearly did not want to be argued with. Yusei sighed before laying limp over his friend's shoulder, not seeing the way Jack's eyes softened at his compliance.

"Why?" he asked softly, unsure of the other's actions.

Jack huffed before walking out of the room and entering Yusei's, depositing the boy onto his bed. Yusei looked up at him curiously, blue eyes looking deep into his own. The older boy felt his lips curl slightly. Who could resist those beautiful orbs?

"Sleep"

Yusei tore his gaze away and looked at the clock beside his bed, the green numbers flashing 3:58. He turned to his friend, his eyes once again mirroring confusion.

"What about our duel?"

Jack walked toward him, kissing him gently on the forehead before pushing him down from his upright position. He then walked back toward the door and placed his hand on the knob, his fingers grasping the handle. Yusei saw them tighten before Jack finally spoke.

"You deserve some rest. It's painful to watch you work so hard. So just...please...sleep"

He then left the room, his heavy footsteps receding down the hallway, leaving Yusei lying surprised on his bed. The signer's mouth formed a soft smile as he crawled under his covers, letting his head hit the pillow gently.

"Thank you, Jack" he mumbled, before falling quickly into the realms on unconsciousness. That afternoon, his dreams consisted of only Jack.

...

So, tell me what you think ^_^

Reviews much appreciated


	2. Man

Here I go again. Enjoy 3

**Word: Man**

Pairing: Jack x Yusei

DISCLAIMER: Yugioh 5Ds is not mine. It will not ever be mine (Unless I decide to marry Seto Kaiba and use his money to buy it...would that even work?)

Jack had to be nuts.

Absolutely crazy.

"I don't understand why not, Yusei!"

Yusei looked at his friend exasperatedly. Jack couldn't understand why not? Maybe because it was a friggin' DRESS. Maybe because it was a blow to his manliness. And maybe, MAYBE it was because they weren't the only ones in the house. Just because he loved Jack, it didn't mean that he would be willing to play dress up with him. Not in this lifetime.

"It's not going to happen, Jack"

Jack scowled as Yusei responded, his cape bellowing behind him as if reflecting his inner turmoil. He had brought that dress specifically for him. The dress was a blue rivalling his lover's sapphire eyes and made of the softest silk anyone could imagine. Crow would chuck a fit if he saw how much Jack had spent on it. He had had to smuggle it into the house just to keep it hidden from the orange haired signer as it was. Therefore, after ALL the trouble he had gone through, there was no WAY that the raven haired duelist was getting out of it that easily.

"Put it on, Yusei. The King says you must"

Yusei looked at him and raised his eyebrows. Was he for real?

"Jack, you have to understand. I am not degrading myself by putting that on. I am a MAN, Jack"

"Oh, I know that much. Especially after last night"

Yusei flushed lightly, his eyes staring Jack down. He was usually agreeable and tolerant of Jack's strange thoughts. But this crossed the line. There was only way to get into Jack's head when it came to things like this. Yusei sighed, running his hands through his soft hair. He hated threatening his friends... let alone bringing something like THAT up but if it was the only way...

"If you ever want a repeat of last night, I suggest you take that away"

Jack cocked an eyebrow, looking at Yusei curiously. Had he just threatened him with abstention?

Seriously?

His angular face split into a large smirk, loose blond hair swaying as he moved closer to the smaller duelist. He had never thought Yusei had had it in him. Not that he was a shy person at all but it was only by his request that the whole house didn't know that he was Jack's lover. Needless to say, the fact that Yusei had even elaborated on his smart comeback was a surprise let alone threatened him with it.

Jack peered at Yusei's face amusedly, quietly memorising ever mark and crevice. He sort of understood where Yusei was coming from; after all, there was nothing even remotely female about the signer. However, that didn't mean that he was going to give up easily. This was one duel that Yusei would not win. That thought spurred another and Jack smirked as his mind formulated a plan. Yusei was going to wear that dress...no matter what.

Yusei watched as Jack brought his face closer, slowly infringing on his personal space as the blond haired duelist stared deeply into his eyes. His eyelids drooped as Jack brought their lips softly together, the chaste kiss taking his breath more than any other ever could. Jack then pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him as he continued assaulting his senses.

Yusei's mind was blank as Jack let him go, the older male smirking wickedly at him as he challenged him to a duel, moving that the loser have to wear the dress.

Yusei had barely registered that the duel had begun, his brain still reeling from their contact, before Jack's Red Demons Dragon had dropped his life points down to zero.

"I win"

It was only when the blond held the dress arrogantly out to him that Yusei realised what a scheming manipulator Jack truly was.

R&R peeps


	3. Remember

At this point in time, I'm getting my sister to pick out my words for me. She doesn't even know I'm writing this :P

**Word: Remember**

* * *

Every time Yusei walked onto the streets of Neo Domino city he was reminded of what they had been missing out on in all their years living in the Satellite. The streets were clean, the water fresh and no children were dying of hunger.

Thinking back, he knew that they had been lucky, no matter what others would say. At least they had had each other, him, Jack and Crow, always sticking together playing games and salvaging food wherever they could. He wasn't proud to admit that they had robbed a few food stalls in their time but he knew that it was something that they had had to do. Then they had all found Martha and their lives had started to change for the better. He never remembered having a mother despite knowing that he had to have had and Martha was the closest thing he could have imagined. Those had been joyous days.

He still remembered Jack giving him his very first Duel Monsters card. The boy had found it discarded on the floor and had given it to Yusei the second he had gotten back to the orphanage. He had explained how it had reminded it of him and that maybe Yusei could build a deck around it and become a duelist? Jack had looked so excited, a childish innocence that had long since disappeared. More so when Yusei got up on his tip toes and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek in thanks.

Junk Warrior was still one of his most prized cards.

That's how they had gotten into Duel Monsters in the first place. They had played for fun the three of them, Jack always beating Yusei and Yusei and Crow in tough competition. It had been a way for them to escape their less than perfect lives and that's how they had played away their childhood, growing into teenagers in front of Martha's very eyes.

Then the Duel Gangs had started up.

He remembered the first time he had seen a Duel Gang in action. He had barely been thirteen and he and Jack had been downtown searching for any stray cards that may have been blown away or discarded. He had found one that had fallen behind a trash can, discarded away without a second thought. Looking at the design he couldn't figure out why. It was rather cute.

Jack had asked to see it and he had handed it over, only for it to be blown out of his hand by the wind. They had chased it for what seemed like ages, until it had finally come to rest on the concrete when the wind had died down. However, before either of them had been able to get to it, it had been picked up by a tall male, his three friends beside him, who had simply sneered in their direction. Jack had retaliated, of course he had, and before they had realised what was going on the male had forced Jack into a duel with the card as the ante.

Needless to say, Jack had lost.

And when it was over the men had laughed, Yusei thought angrily, laughed at being able to beat a newborn teenager and had kicked his friend in the side and thrown the card at him stating that rubbish kids deserved rubbish cards.

But Jack had simply grinned and picked up the card as if it was the most precious thing in the world. And slowly, he had gotten himself off the floor and had given the card to him.

Yusei remembered looking at Jack in shock, after all the boy had just been brutally beaten in a duel but Jack had smirked at his expression and turned his head, presenting him with his cheek. Yusei didn't know what had possessed him to peck him on the lips instead.

"You're thinking again"

The acknowledged male spun around uncharacteristically, clutching at his chest in surprise as Jack Atlus strolled up behind him, two cups of steaming coffee in his hands. His expression went lax at the sight of his friend and the signer smiled, not at all bothered at being jerked abruptly out of his musings.

"You should try that more often"

Jack snorted, offering his lover one of the cups as he made his way closer toward him

"Hurry up and take it, it's hot"

Yusei made to comply, only to have the offending item wrenched out of his grasp. Looking at his boyfriend in exasperation, the blue eyed duelist noted the playful expression on Jack's face and gave a soft smile as Jack turned his head to the side.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

And what else could he do but laugh as he took Jack's face lovingly in his hands and kissed him firmly on the lips.

* * *

Don't think I've ever written like that before ^_^

Anyways peoples, R & R!


End file.
